Samantha
by Judge Emily n.n
Summary: Una película puede recordar muchas cosas, puede poner a alguien feliz, triste o molesto, o simplemente puede ser un bello recuerdo para el inicio de algo hermoso.


**Volvi¡...*le lanzan varios tomates y una calabaza podrida* no me culpen por tener mucho trabajo¡ pero weno perdon no subir historias pero esta bella historia es basada en una escena de la pelicula soy leyenda, para los que ya la vieron van a entender y para los que no la han visto pues lamento el spoiler pero e fin vamos a esta bella historia.**

 **Créditos a Tomas Astruc por tan bella serie...**

 ** _Samantha_**

Samantha

Marinette y Bridgette se encontraban en su habitación viendo una película, y ambas estaban llorando...no, no es porque fuera una película de terror o una película muy sentimental.

Al contrario era una película de acción, pero, ¿porque ambas chicas estaban llorando? Fácil.

Alya y Aly sabían que a ambas azabaches les encantaban las películas de acción o de zombies así que le recomendaron que vieran la película de "soy leyenda." Pero ninguna de las morenas les avisaron que había una escena que iba a poner muy sentimental a sus amigas.

Y ahí estaban ellas viendo la escena más triste de la película.

"Samantha se estaba quejando después que le inyectarán, Robert cargo a su mascota no...corrección a su única familia, y se sentó en el suelo mientras la abrazaba empezando a cantar para calmar a la perrita mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, en ese instante Samantha se volvió salvaje e intentó morder a Robert...el no quería hacerlo...era su única opción...empezó a sujetar a su pastor alemán del cuello con intención de asfixiarlo mientras empezaba a llorar más. Después de unos segundos Sam dejo de moverse..."

Así es, ambas chicas son muy sentimentales cuando se trata de escena con animales. Y por eso ambas chicas estaban llorando olvidando que ciertos gatos iban a visitarlas.

-¡¿PORQUE NO PUDO CURARLA?! ¡AAH SAMANTHA!-gritaba marinette mientras abrazaba a su gato de peluche intentando ser calmada por su pequeña kwami y bridgette bien...ella estaba peor.

-¡¿PORQUE SE TUVO QUE SACRIFICAR?! ¡¿PUDO CURARLA NO?! ¡AAH PORQUE!-gritaba ella escondiendo su cara en una almohada e igual su kwami intentaba calmarla pero ninguna lograba nada.

Un ruido alerta a ambas kwamis y estas fueron a esconderse mientras dos gatos entraban por la escotilla del balcón y al ver a las chicas corrieron con ellas viéndolas preocupados

-¿princess que paso porque llora?-pregunto chat noir notando que marinette estaba abrazando a su gato de peluche con fuerza

-brid ¿que paso porque lloras?-pregunto black cat intentando hacer que bridgette dejara de abrazar la almohada

Ambas chicas se vieron mutuamente y empezaron a llorar más mientras gritaban "SAMANTHA"

Ambos gatos se vieron confundidos y luego notaron que estaban viendo la película que ellos habían visto junto con nino y allan.

Ambos chicos bufaron molestos y vieron a bridgette y marinette serios

-Mari no llores por un perro no le paso nada malo-

-Así es, bridgette no llores por algo tan ridículo como un perro-

Siii...a ambos chicos se les olvidó que ambas eran muy sensibles.

Ambas azabaches al oír eso vieron por un segundo a los gatos y luego a ellas mismas y empezaron a llorar más mientras se dejaban caer al sillón sin notar que ambos chicos se vieron asustados al darse cuenta que lo habían arruinado.

Ninguno de los dos gatos quería que sus amigas se sintieran así, y como lo héroes que son decidieron calmar a las chicas..,aunque eso dañe su orgullo gatuno.

Chat noir se acerco a marinette y la abrazo mientras sonreía un poco

-My princess mejor veamos otra película-

Black cat hizo lo mismo con bridgette y le sonrio para transmitirle confianza

-Si ma belle veamos otra película elijan la que quieran-

Bridgette limpiaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano intentando calmarse

-B-bueno hay una película que Mari y yo queremos ver desde hace tiempo-

Marinette afirmo con la cabeza.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre si y afirmaron con la cabeza dando a entender que verían la película que ellas quisieran con tal de que no lloraran más.

Lo malo es que las chicas nunca le dijeron que querían ver la de siempre a tu lado.

Claro es una película sobre un perro y su vida con su dueño, pero claro, siempre debe pasarle algo al perro...¡nunca les dijeron eso a los chicos!

"Hachi cerró sus ojos y por un instante juro ver a su dueño llamándole y acariciandolo mientras su esposa...sólo intentaba hacer que hachi despertara"

Si...así es, el dueño y el perro murieron...¡¿en que cabeza entra que eso no las pondrá peor?!

-m-murió también el-comento marinette llorando un poco más

-a-así es princesa p-pero al menos estará con su dueño siendo feliz-dijo chat intentando que su voz no delatará que el estaba llorando, ya que como el chico rudo que es no puede dejar que lo vean así.

-¿eeh?-marinette volteo a ver a chat noir y se sorprendió por lo que veía. -¿A-acaso estas llorando?-

El rubio se sorprendió por eso y limpió sus ojos para retirar todo rastro de lagrimas.

-n-no que va prrrncess sólo me entro algo en el ojo jaja-

Marinette se sintió mal por hacer que chat llorara por ver una película que ella quería ver así que decidió abrazarlo intentando dejar de llorar, chat sonrío por eso y correspondió el abrazo, ya que lo que puso así a chat fue la muerte del dueño, ya que le recordó a su padre Gabriel agrestte, ya que aunque el no fuera muy cariñoso y todo eso seguía siendo su padre y no quería perderlo.

Bridgette y black cat estaban igual sólo que bridgette seguía llorando un poco, ya que ella fue adoptada por sus tíos después que sus padres fallecieran en un accidente de auto, y luego de ver esa película ella no quería que a sus tíos les pasara algo así.

Black igual estaba llorando un poco abrazando a bridgette ya que pensaba lo mismo que Adrien, y como sabía lo que sucedió con los padres de bridgette el decidió animarla ya que ambos necesitaban eso.

Luego de unas horas el grupo de chicos se había quedado dormido, marinette abrazando a Adrien ,ya que este perdió su transformación, ambos dormidos sobre el sofá.

Y felix y bridgette dormidos en el piso, bridgette sobre felix abrazándolo sonriendo.

Todos los kwamis veían como estaban sus portadores desde el techo, ya que notaron que los chicos cumplieron lo que querían hacer, lograron animar a sus amigas, las cuales se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando despierten.

 **y listo¡ ojala les guste, en realidad esta historia la subi a una pagina de face para un concurso y les gusto asi bueno ojala les guste a ustedes, la historia de felix y julieta talvez dure u poco as sin actualizar debido a que para ella me basaba en lo que hacia en mi clase de teatro un poco, y ustedes diganme quieren que la siga pero poniendo un poco de mi imaginacion o esperan? tambien quiero hacer un historia basada en una cancion de radiohead que me encanta llamada you`re alll i need pero quiero saber su opinian, que pareja quieren que sea la elegida para este songfic las opciones son**

 **a)bridgette x felix**

 **b) adrien x marinette (o alguna version con sus alteregos)**

 **c)nahaniel x chloe**

 **d) luka x marinette**

 **esas son las opciones dejenme sus reviews con la opcion que quieran para ermpezar a hacerla y bueno habiendo dicho eso nos leemos en la proxima historia bye¡**


End file.
